


December 12th

by sadwolf



Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [12]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/F, Purring, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28038204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwolf/pseuds/sadwolf
Summary: Adora and Catra wake up after falling asleep on the couch cuddling.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: catradora drabble advent calendar [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036002
Kudos: 20





	December 12th

**Author's Note:**

> it is still december 12th in my timezone so even though this is a little later than usual it is not technically late for me even though the date may say the 13th...right???? hahaaaa

Adora blinked awake, letting a smile warm her lips as she felt the purring of her girlfriend against her. They had fallen asleep on the couch under a throw blanket, the snow piling outside, their mugs ringed with hot chocolate, empty and cold on the coffee table after hours of conversation. The sun was drifting inside, a gust of early morning that Adora greeted with fondness, and that Catra always met with a clash of coffee. 

The purrs stopped all of a sudden as Catra grumbled to wakefulness, curling closer to Adora, who pulled the blanket further over them, content.


End file.
